


Hot Klaus Buns

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, so kind of self-insert?, this is a fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buns, this is for you</p><p>Sorry bout the crap/rushed ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Klaus Buns

Scenic Styria, Austria brought along not only the beautiful landscape but also its harsh weather as snowstorms. It just so happens that a woman is trudging along in this desolate white wasteland of a snowstorm looking for a place to rest.  She was shivering although she was dressed in a fur coat and Ushanka - trooper cap. She trudged on more till she came across a quaint little bakery. It seemed empty at most, but the lights were on, the neon sign in the front read ‘OPEN’ and it seemed warm and inviting. She gave the area a glance around before smiling to herself, burying her nose into the fur of her collar, and bustled her way inside.

 

She was right when she took note of how warm it felt in the bakery. She was warming up, yes, but she was also still too cold to even remove her garments, save for her hat being placed in the pocket of her coat.

 

Upon entering, she looked around at the cozy shoppe. It had booths and tables and the glass cases were filled to the brim of sweets, cakes, and cookies galore. Some bread lay on the top of the casing besides a plate of gingerbread cookies - both still warm as if someone was baking at the moment. The scent of sweets, ginger, and anything else mingled in the air, circulating so it lay as a blanket throughout the entire building, the woman taking a deep breath in through the nose, her face breaking out in a pleased smile as she made her way to the counter.

 

A hand came up and she grabbed at a gingerbread man - of which were displayed and laid out around a gingerbread house that looked surprisingly like the Bakery itself. She shrugged at the sight and bit into the cookie in her hand, relishing in the delightfulness of it being warm and moist, the cookie all but melting in her mouth. She let out a moan of satisfaction from the cookie. She was too caught up in eating that she didn’t realize the owner of the shop had walked out, a tray of Cocoa in her hands.

 

“Oh! I did not know I would have a visitor tonight. It is much too cold outside to be traveling in this weather!” The owner spoke, setting the tray down.

 

The woman looked up up from her cookie paradise and gave a sheepish grin, swallowing what she had in her mouth and clearing her throat.  “Sorry for barging in here, I just needed a place to rest and warm up and I found your shop. It just looked so inviting, and the door was open, so I let myself in. Then I saw your sweets and I realized how hungry I was. Sorry for all that.” She apologized rather quickly.

 

The owner just laughed it off.  “It is not a problem! Do not fret, little one!” She poured a cup of Cocoa for her, placing the cup in-front of her.  The woman sat at the counter and smiled, nodding her thanks and sipping from it. The liquid was warmth coursing through her system and she sighed contentedly.

 

“I am Mama Klaus, by the way. I do not recall getting your name?” Klaus asked her.

 

“Oh, I’m Alexandra, or Alex for short!” Alex responded cheerily, smiling at the woman before going back to her cocoa.

Klaus’ eyes flashed mischievously, a soft smirk curling her lip. She picked up another cookie and handed it to the girl before her.  “So tell me, Alex, where are you heading exactly?” Alex took the cookie and bite into it.

 

“I was heading to a friends’ party but the snowstorm got too bad that I had to let them know I wouldn’t make it. All the transportation from here on was closed down for the night, due to the storm of course, and I was trekking along and came across your bakery.” She responded, biting the cookie again but this time to hold it in place. She undid the buttons of her coat, soon slipping the garment right off, and then placing it off to the side on the countertop.

 

She was clad in a red plaid shirt, khaki pants with suspenders holding it up going up and over her shoulders. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, as she took the cookie from her mouth. She was oblivious to Klaus’ eyes roving over her.

 

“So tell me, you look much like a Lumberer, do you work with… Heavy machinery?”

 

Alexandra’s cheeks heated slight, watching as the woman walked around the counter, to stand behind her. Klaus’ hands roamed up and down her arms, fingers ghosting and palms squeezing, feeling her muscles.

 

“You’re awfully strong for a young woman.” Klaus let out softly, huskily, undertones apparent in her voice.

 

“Thank you. I work out a lot. Alex spoke after clearing her throat, looking back at the woman.

 

“So I see…” It was low, Klaus’ eyes were glazed over with lust, her pupils had dilated to the point her eyes were dark as well. Her hands never leaving Alexandra’s arms, even after she pushed her stool so the girl was now facing her.

 

Alexandra’s cheeks were heated still, but not as red as the buttons on Klaus’ lederhosen. Upon getting a better look at the woman, she was surprisingly good looking. Her clothing was of course done the way it was for the effect of small-village-baker, but it was the way it was worn that got to her.  The sleeves were down past her shoulders, to the point it looked like the shirt was going to fall off at any moment, leaving her shoulders and neck bare just asking for kisses.

 

Alex’s mouth grew dry and she was lost in a fantasy before the clearing of a throat caught her attention.  She looked up about to apologize for gawking but was swiftly cut off with a searing, lust-filled kiss. A noise of surprise escaped her lips as she quickly melted into the woman’s touch. Klaus’ hand came up, cupping her chin, her other hand wrapping around Alex’s waist and pushing her back into the counter.  Her lips soon moved down to her jaw, then her neck, suckling at the skin before biting and leaving a mark. Alex could only moan out in protest.

Klaus smirked against skin, biting the flesh again as she pressed against the woman again.

 

“Klaus, fuck.” Alex breathed out, moving her away before pulling herself up onto the counter, scooting over so she was between two stools - and also easier access for Klaus to continue her reign of kisses down her neck.

 

“Wait.” Alex demanded as the other was moving in to attack her. She stripped the suspenders off her shoulders, unbuttoning her shirt shortly after. She was giving Klaus a mean stare down of Seduction Eyes, Klaus only licking her lips at the sight before moving closer with a growl and pressing up against her once again. Her lips attacked Alexandra’s neck again, her hands making work of the khakis that were in the way.

 

Alexandra lent some help to her to remove her pants, shimmying them off her legs and left only in boy shorts and an open shirt. Klaus smirked widely, her hand shooting down to Alex’s crotch, wriggling inside the boy shorts and teasing her clit, rubbing the pads of her fingers over lips that were soon to be wet.

 

She moved down the body, kissing at any exposed skin she could find before coming to the area she was needed at the most. Klaus licked her lips, leaned in and kissed lips through boyshorts before sliding them off and flicking her tongue against her clit, licking and suckling at the bundle of nerves. The girl above her moaned out at the contact, a hand buried in dark locks - which were quickly being taken out of the bun by Alex’s fingers. Klaus smirks against the clit, two fingers rubbing her lips before slipping one between the folds. She pushed in and was met with heat, her hand now working, fingers thrusting and pumping back and forth as she heard the other moan in pleasure.

 

Alex leaned back against the counter, hips rolling against Klaus’ calloused fingers working her to submission and pleasure. Her hips rolled and bucked with each thrust and pump, Klaus then pressing her thumb against the bundle of nerves, making a circular motion as her fingers kept at it. She leaned up and kissed up Alex’s neck to her jaw and then lips, swallowing the ever flowing moans.  Alex’s hands moved from her head to shoulders, gripping and digging her nails into the flesh leaving marks, her legs lifting and wrapping around Klaus’ waist - the woman moving closer to the counter.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Alexandra warned, tearing her lips from the other’s, pants heavy and labored, now letting free into the air around them.

 

“Cum for me, my little vine auchten snack.” Klaus purred out into her ear, nipping at the shell of her ear.

 

The use of her native tongue sent a shiver down Alexandra’s back, her hips bucked faster, legs tightened around the woman’s waist tugging her ever closer. Her back soon arched as a wave of pleasure - beautiful, climatic pleasure - washed over and coursed through her body, moans leaving her mouth. Her hips rolled, bucking still. Klaus helped her to ride her orgasm out, never ceasing until the tremors ceased. Her fingers were pulled from her dripping sex slowly, Alex jerking ever so with the motion. She smirked when she glanced at her fingers - now coated in cum - before pulling Alex into another kiss.

 

“That was incredible!” Alex breathily replied, panting soft and regaining her breath.

 

“Was it, my little honeybun?”

  
“Yes!” She grinned and sidled up onto her arms. “I think I need to get lost in a snowstorm more often. Klaus just smirked and shook her head.


End file.
